Snamione
by UltraVioletta7
Summary: Hermione is Severus's new apprentice...(curiouser and curiouser)


''She said, and I quote,' I am far to educated for your idiotic suggestions, Ronald. I believe you should take your immature arse somewhere else. Preferably out of the country, if you please.''' Remus Lupin said humorously to his friends at a staff party. An explosion of laughter erupted from his colleagues as they nodded in agreement.

Remus was Hermione's guardian, since her parents were murdered by raging death eaters, seeking revenge. Hermione was a war hero who was the brains and logic of the Golden Trio. She helped defeat the evil power-hungry wizard, Voldemort. Ever since the three best friends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gotten their hero funding, Ron had been selfish with his time and fame. Much like Gilderoy Lockhart. He suddenly looked at himself and saw a superstar. He started to ignore his friends and thought that everything he said or did should be recorded. See Ron brush his teeth. See Ron buy breakfast. See Ron put on a sweater. And so on.

Hermione had enough of Ron's conceited attitude and told him essentially to ''shrug off.'' He just spun on his heel and dramatically sashayed out of the room. Hermione applied for a job at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was interested in potions because it was always difficult with Severus Snape as a professor. Since Snape was still teaching, she was serving as an apprentice.

She walked quietly into the classroom in the dungeons wearing a crisp purple button-up shirt and black ballet flats. Her hair was braided gracefully into a side bun and she wore a silver chain with an emerald tear drop pendant. Hermione Granger looked much different than her school days.

As she entered the dark classroom, she called out,'' Hello? Severus, I'm here,''

A lanky man with newly cut black hair that was styled much like a muggle magazine appeared.

''Oh, hello. Is Sev- Oh Merlin!'' she put her hand over her mouth as she looked at the man up and down in shock.

'' Severus?''

''Honestly, woman. And I thought you were smart.'' Severus fake sneered.

She laughed awkwardly and took in his much younger look. He wore a long sleeved grey shirt with dark blue jeans.

''Sweet Salazar, you look so young!'' she exclaimed.

''Thank you, now I know I am old,'' he mocked sarcastically.

They got to work shelving ingredients and cauldrons.

The next day Hermione woke up in her new teachers' dorm in the dungeons. She had to admit, it wasn't as cold and eerie as she'd thought. She got up and tamed her wild mane. It was pinned up the same braided bun as the day before. She wore an Abercrombie black and green pullover, dark wash jeans and a purple pendant, a gift from her best friend, George Weasley. She made her way to the teachers' table for breakfast. Snape was there and for the first time, he wasn't a greasy git, well… at least the greasy part. He seemed to have cut and washed his hair. She realized that she was staring and took a seat. The students would be arriving in a week, so the teachers were enjoying the silence. After breakfast, Hermione and Severus went down to prepare some potions.

''Now, I know how terrible you were at potions during your school days, but please refrain from messing these up,'' Severus commented in a bored arrogant voice.

She barked out a laugh,'' The only reason my grades weren't as high were because you constantly getting after me in class and purposely failing me.''

''I would do no such thing,''

''Mhmm…'' she looked up,'' Let's see, fourth year when Malfoy enlarged my front teeth you said it made no difference,''

''It didn't. You had abnormally large teeth,'' he smirked slightly.

''What happened? Teeth don't just shrink.'' He asked.

''When Madame Pomfrey was shrinking them, I just let her make them a bit smaller than my normal teeth.''

''I should tell her,''

''You wouldn't dare!''

They worked in comfortable silence until Hermione said,'' You know that Harry had your potions book, right?''

''What potions book?''

''Half- Blood Prince,''

''Damn that little rat!''

She laughed.

''I told him to rid of it before someone got hurt,'' She looked at him pointedly,'' But then he had to go Sectumsempra-ing his school rivals,''

''I remember that. Idiot.'' She laughed again.

''Am I really that hilarious?''

''Yes,'' she calmed down,'' Quite,''


End file.
